The Strongest Shinobi
by Champ10000000
Summary: The Strongest Shinobi returns after a few years being away from the village. Naruto’s Older Brother returns and they meet eachother for the first time, well a first for naruto. But what otherwordly adversaries lurks in the Shadows that will caused problems for the two brothers well... youll just have to read and find out! ;)
1. Prologue

Hey people, Champ here and this is my first fanfic story not ever created buuuut the first I decided to post on here. This story focus mainly on my OC who is naruto older bro. Now before you start whining naruto and the canon cast will be focus on a lot, I will be changing pov from various characters to others but mostly gonna be my OC'S because well….. This is his story. Now this is a harem fic so I will tell u a few I have in mind for the harem but you guys can suggest some with a good reason for the girl's u choose. I'mreally excited (rubs hands) whelp on with the story!!!!

"To be hokage, that is my dream!"- "Speaking"

'Sasuke-kun' – 'Thinking'

"The time has come" – Tail beast/Sentient beings/Summons "Speaaking"

'Doesn't he remind you the old man!' -- Tail beast/Sentient beings/Summons 'thinking'

CHAMP-CHMAP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP

"WAIT" a voice says from inside my room

"What the?...Who are you and how'd you get here in ma room?"

(The mysterious figure emerges from the darkness clothed in Black haori with a hood that covers his head and face, black pants and black sandals, his hands were covered by his sleeves which hung loosely at his sides). "Who I am isn't important right now….what IS important Gl-"

" First, the name is Champ, Chammmp, if u so much as think of that name you will be erased" I say fiercely with a glare

The cloak figure shivers then clears his throat. "R-Right, um (coughs into hand) well I was gonna remind you to do the disclaimer shamp"

(GROWLS) "ITS CHAMP"

"R-Right C-C-Champ, I apologize but now will be a gudtime to do the disclaimer"

(sighs) apology is accepted but do I really have toooooo"(Groans)

"Its best you do this Champ-Sama" says the cloak man while fidgeting

"Fine and don't call me that"

Disclaimer: Hey ppl out there I do not own naruto or any other featured anime characters or shows that I use in my fic. There now are you satisfied kishi-san?!(kishimoto) (huffsand Grumbles) I should be the owner of naruto if I was the owner than you know whut that means ;)... it means that I would just be the owner -_-.

Prologue: In TheBeginning

Power…

Chakra…

Love….

Hate...

Light...

Darkness……

Life...

Death…….

Peace……

CHAOS……..

Before the age of shinobi's, wars were waged across dimensions. Conquering one another and never ending. Beings of all kinds and scattered across worlds lust for power, craved senseless violence and thrive on bloodshed…Many worlds produced trees filled with power and the ability to prolong one's life. One particular species known as the otsutsuki clan minds were clouded with desire for longevity and power and decided that they would devour any and all chakra and power they could get their hands on, scouring through dimensions in search of them. Though, the Otsutsuki clan wasn't the only race out there with unbelievable power and lust for battle; there were tens of hundreds of races out there that held a strong love for war, greed, destruction and so on………

Through time various primordial beasts appeared to put an end to the destructive waves of wars that threaten to upset the balance placed and set in each dimension, galaxy and worlds. Though plans don't always go as set. These beasts that had numerous numbers of tails that displayed their ranked and powers were successful in their endeavors to rid these dimensions of the wars they would emit from their own hatred, jealousy, greed or envy. Though sadly most were captured, planted as the divine trees and use as weapons to advance the welfare of those with the stolen power in their possessions…. As time passes by, eons upon eons of time the fighting became worst and more devastating. So much so that many dimensions were destroyed………

Soon the time of shinobi's came; in the dimension of the elemental nations. A world filled with a never ending cycle of hatred. Birth from the mother of all chakra; a pure bred woman who was at that time the clan leader of the otsutsuki clan, came to earth with a few members to escape her home world endless fighting, she wanted to start anew. While residing in this world she gave birth to two twin boys named; Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. She was viewed as a goddess for her powers she gained by eating of the fruits from the divine tree that was planted on the earth and ending the wars through the Infinite Tsukuyomi; a jutsu that left its victims in a unending dream illusion placed by the caster. Kaguya foresaw her clan from her home world coming to earth to steal her chakra created a mass amount of white zetsu army; by using her victims in the infinite tsukuyomi in preparation of their arrival. This lead to her being seen as a demon. At the time that kaguya gave birth to her two sons, she noticed that they were both born with chakra of their own and grew jealous that they gained some of her power and so she merged with the earth's divine tree in order to try and take back what was hers. In turn she became known as the monster named the ten tails. This titanic beast wreak havoc on the world until it was defeated by both Hagoromo and Hamura using their six paths – Chibaku Tensei sealing the ten tails chakra into Hagoromo and the beast husk inside the moon hidden away to prevent its revival where Hamura and his clan would watch over it.Immigrating half of his branch clan to the moon, while Hagoromo and his clan stayed and lived on the earth. While Hamura inherited the Byakugan and became the Hyuga Clan, The moon settlement developed a custom where newborn members would have their Byakugan's taken and put into the Tenseigan to power it, Hamura used this to bring order and stability to the moon.

Hagoromo believed that chakra was a power source that was linked to everything in the world, decided to spread this message to the people of the world. Hagoromo teachings became known as Ninshu (1). Towards the end of his life, the sage of six path divided his power into the nine tailed beast to ensure the ten tails revival never came to be. Before his death he passed over his eldest son Indra and entrusted his mission of peace to his youngest son Asura. Hagoromo felt a tear in the dimension and foresaw multiple beings coming to earth to seek power and/or to destroy it outta pleasure in their wicked minds; being corrupted by the nearly infinite powers they inherited from their ancestors during the Dimensional wars (2). He also saw an admittedly good looking young man with long swept back white hair with one bang shaping the right side of his face handsomely withsilver eyes which morphed into something else. The most interesting thing that the sage noted was the young man's eyes; they were beautiful but powerful and dare he say as powerful if not more than his Rinnegan. The figure appeared to have a dojutsu which he activated during his battle with the unknown beings he witnessed before; while the pupil turned black, the iris emitted a glowing rainbow like color and the sclera turn black with which seems to be mini galaxies and planets rotating and moving in all directions. Hagoromo was able to get the name of these wondrous eyes as the young man spoke with a firm yet enchanting voice.

"It seems you force me to use one of my ocular powers, my Jigen-gan (dimensional eyes)… very well, Asura and Indra! I will be sealing them into another dimension please move away so as to not get caught up in it!"

Nodding, both of the sage's boys jumped away as the young man unleashed his ocular ability. As his eyes glows a tear in the sky appears and sucks in all those that oppose the man as that of a vacuum, and then disappear as if it was never there to begin with. When the glowing fades said man turns around to face the two young men. Hagoromo and his sons are surprised to see the man with tears flowing from his eyes. Asura being the one to break the silence out of the three of them spoke his concern.

"Yasuo, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Asura spoke with worry stricken in his voice.

Sighing the young man now known as Yasuo look towards the sky and then closes his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, I just really despise violence and killing is all" Yasuo replied. Turning back to the two men in front of him with his eyes once again opened he smiled. "But I will do what I must in order to ensure that this world do now fall from those that wish to destroy it" he declared with a fire in his eyes. Asura smiled brightly, sharing the same sentiments, while Indra looks on impassively. The sage of six path smiled brightly knowing that his sons will not be alone in protecting this world. Though a thought occurred to him about the young man... where did he come? And why haven't he been able to sense him? A man with that sort of power shouldn't be undetectable.

Putting that thought aside Hagoromo look toward his sons and touched their hands for the final time and passed onwith a smile. Asura weep for his father's while Indra looked on with a tear falling from his eye and look up towards the sky.

'Rest on father for we will not fail you' he thought.

Looking back down at his younger brother he put a hand on his shoulder causing Asura to look up at him. "Let us bury our father brother and do the task he has set out before us" Indra said. Wiping his tears Asura responded with a nod before looking at his father one last time and then helping his brother in burring their deceased father.

Not known to the sage knowledge but the young man he saw came to earth as well from a dimension similar to that of the Otsutsuki's clans. A race known as the Hikari Clan (3). The sole survivor of his dimension; a young man being a year older than Indra. Hated violence with a passion and set out to seek peace in the world he now lives in vowing to protect it from the dangerous that lies beyond.

Eventually Yasuo met the two brothers; Indra and Asura. They quickly became friends and grew closer each and every day. One day while seeing Yasuo training and while amazed at his training regime Indra wanted to test himself against Yasuo in a friendly spar. Asura watched on in excitement and was even more amazed at the powers the two displayed. That wasn't to say that Asura was slacking in his training either. He also started to join in on the two daily spars. One day while Indra was alone inside the forest meditating, a mysterious figure approached him known as black zetsu. The black Zetsu started to goad Indra with praises and curiosity of his potential going as far to say that Indra could become as strong as his father if not more. Soon after awakening his sharingan Indra started taking black Zetsu words to heart and eventually grew colder. Reflecting on personal loss and the betrayal Indra felt when his father chose his brother over him caused his eyes to grow stronger.

(Pause)

(A/N: Hey guys I know some of the things that I'm writing about the story line of both Indra and Asura happened before Hagoromo's Death but I think I'll keep it this way so bear with k?)

(Resume)

Years passed and as Yasuo and Asura grew closer, Asura relationship with Indra slowly dwindled. Indra was starting to act even colder towards his younger brother and always asking for a spar from Yasuo. Every spar ended in a draw though Indra had the slightest impression that Yasuo wasn't taking him seriously. During the spars that they would have Yasuo never seemed to tire out, blocking or dodging each and everything he threw at him; ranging from taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjustu or genjutsu etc., Yasuo simply bested him in all of it without much effort.

This embittered Indra even more, wanting to be second to none Indra sought out for more power eventually leaving the two side and going elsewhere. Black Zetsu appeared to Indra in secret once again. He assured Indra that there was a way to grow in power and becoming stronger than his father, his brother and even Yasuo. The Black Parasite commented on Indra's growth in power was the result of personal loss. Realizing this, Indra killed his two best friends in secret awakening the Mangekyo Sharingan. Indra then started training in his new found powers honing his abilities and skills.

At this time Yasuo and Indra parted ways. Asura going to his home village while Yasuo wanted to travel the world and see what it had to offer. The newly bonded brothers in all but blood promise that they would see each other again and then parted ways…..

Years goes by and we find Yasuo settle down in a far off land that will later be known as the land of lighting. We find our young Hikari leader in the back yard of a big and beautiful modern house. Laying down next to a beautiful and tall tree that sprouted unique looking fruits that glowed with a bright blue hue around them (4). Cuddled up with a captivating and angelic woman. She had long spikey blond hair that stopped just an inch above her bottom, long lushes eyelashes, strikingly Alluring Light blue eyes with a heart shaped face and a curvaceous body that any women would kill for.

The beautiful then sat up when the heard someone giggling. "Hehe, mommy and daddy are being all lovey dovey aagainnnn" giggle out a young girl no older than two years old. She looked exactly like her mother but had her father's eyes.

Yasuo smiled at his daughter and motioned with his hand for her to come over to them. Once she was in front of her daddy, he grab her and tickled her relentlessly.

"Hahahahaha, papa please stop!" the young girl said threw a fit of laughter. Tears prickled at her eyes as her papa finally stopped torturing her with his vicious tickling. It didn't help that he use his chakra to coat his fingers so as to stimulate her nerves even more so.

"Yue where's your brother" spoke the young woman at Yasuo side after her daughter calmed down from laughing. The young lady pouted and open her mouth to respond but before she could get a word out her papa spoke.

"Maa Maa, Miyuki-Chan let him be he's-"cut off by getting wacked upside the head by his wife now known as Miyuki.

"Yasuo Namikaze he is four years old mind you, Four! He cannot be let outta sight for long periods of time baka" Miyuki yelled at her husband while wacking him upside the head once again.

"Itai"groaned Yasuo while nursing his head. Miyuki again settled her gaze at her daughter and waited for her to speak.

Putting a finger to her chin and adopting a thinking pose, Yue spoke. "Well kaa-chan oni-chan said he was going to explore the forest for a bit and ran off in that direction" she said while pointing to a forest, that was north of their location.

Yasuo sense something wronged in the air, his body froze and shook as he sensed a foreign chakra signature, then his eyes glowed and pulse twice achingly. His eyes widen realizing what this meant and looked to where his son was headed and quickly dashed off to find his son.

Yue looked towards her mother with a confused look. "Kaa-Chan is oni-chan going to be okay?"

"Yes musume he will be, daddy's going to bring him back safety" Miyuki said with a reassuring smile effectively convincing her daughter that everything will be alright.

"Let's go and prepare dinner for when they return yue-chan" Miyuki told her daughter while grasping her hand and heading towards the back door leading inside their home. Stopping at the door and looking in the direction her husband sped off to she thought, 'Yasuo, please come back safety with our son' she was brought of her thoughts by her little girl squeezing her hand lightly.

"Come on Kaa-Chan let's make a big feast for when daddy and oni-Chan returns home" her daughter yelled happily while pulling her mother inside the house. This was enough to bring the worried mother inside and smile at her daughter eagerness to prepare a meal for her Tou-San and big brother.

(Scene change: Yasuo)

Yasuo quickly used his chakra to sense for his son's chakra signature. Finding it to be no more than half a mile away east of his position and quickly closing in on his son's location while tree hoping. Hearing a scream, Yasuo increased his speed even more to reach his son in time.

(10 mins before)

Through a vast forest, various animals and critters could be spotted surrounding a young boy who was laying against a tree seemingly taking a nap.

(Whooozzz)

Upon hearing the strange sound, the young child eyes slowly opened up revealing bright silver bluish eyes that sparkled with curiosity as the young boy look on at the spectacle happening before him. A thin blackish oval shaped tear seem too opened up outta thin air; nothing to see beyond it but aendless void of darkness. A minute passed by before a figure stepped out and planted his foot firmly on the grass. Fully emerging from the strange tear the young boy eyes widen upon the figure's appearance. The humanoid like figure was approximately 7ft tall, stacked like a mountain, the figure that seemed to be male wore no top, tattered undergarments and no shoes. His face was strange; it was really long and skinny, his chin reached his stomach and he had two small dots that seems to be his eyes that were far apart resting on the side of his head (think of how a fish eyes are). Razor sharp teeth were seen as the figure's mouth hung and stayed open while his green acid like tongue swished out flicking the air a couple of times as if he was a snake tasting to see if any prey were nearby. Unfortunately he turned his head to the side, his beady eye locked on the young boy that was clearly fascinated by this strange looking man. Then the unknown figure smiled a wicked smile, it was even more gruesome because of how long his face was and the acid that was dripping out of his mouth and down on the ground; melting anything it touched.

Sensing the danger he was in the boy fascinated face turned into fear as he let out a loud scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Screamed the young boy.

The man like creature let out an ear shrieking roar and charge forward bent on devouring the boy. As he was mere inches from the child his jaw unhinged opening wider and larger than it already was started closing on the child mere seconds from devouring him whole but as soon as he was going to clamp down on the boy he froze as the next thing that happened was his head being severed from his body falling to the ground on the side of the child. His neck sprouting acid and was close to falling on the boy but was soon saved as he was picked up was now in the arms of his father while he was standing on a tree branched held within his arms.

"Asha! Are you okay?!" yelled Yasuo while looking over his son for any injuries. The boy named Asha realizing that he was in the hands of his father smile brightly and said. "Yesfather. I'm fine "he said while hugging his father. Yasuo sighed in relief and let down his son, looking back at the figure he just cut down he told his son to stay put and jumped down towards the defeated giant.

Looking the figure over Yasuo eyes widened. (Gasp) "It can't be, Have they discovered a way to travel through dimensions?" muttered Yasuo with a glare. Not a minute later multiple men and women arrived with casual clothes on and looked to be of distinctive group of people (Clan). Each of the men and women look to be kin of his wife although many looked a bit different from others but similar none the less. These people were of the Namikaze clan (5).The Namikaze clan was full of good hearted men and women who believed that to attain true peace, hatred must be replace with love much like Asura believed.

During the warring States period the Namikaze was asked by the Senju to join their side because of their high intellect that rivaled a Nara and their unmatched speed by any, capable of misleading and avoiding the predicated actions of the Sharingan, as well as having the ability to resist the influence of the sharingan. Members of the Namikaze clan seem to have a distinct trait among them; unconsciously releases small amounts of chakra and surrounds their body; being invisible to the naked eye and even the sharingan. Their chakra becomes that of a shield and protection from the Sharingan; nullifying the copy wheel eye abilities to mimic their movements, copy/steal any and all of their jutsu and hypnotizing them if their minds are strong. These are the reasons why the Senju's sought out their help. Agreeing to help them but refusing to kill them was their condition. The Senju Clan and the other clans that were on their side gladly accepted and was placed as guard for their people that didn't participate in the war unless they were needed (Members of the Namikaze Clan).

"Namikaze-Sama, what are your orders?!" asked a man that was to the right of Yasuo. Said man wore a grey sleeveless shirt, blue short and black sandals with blue socks.

Glancing slightly to the right, Yasuo responded. "Please dispose of the body carefully please Ruye, and do not forget to use the chakra gloves so as to not get severely burned to the point of your hands being melted" Yasuo said with a smirk to the man.

Ruye deadpanned and sighed. "Namikaze-Sama, must you always remind us" replied Ruye

"Heh, it's only because I care about you all that I remind you" Replied the white haired Namikaze leader. So as they were busy with that task, Yasuo faced his son and smiled. "Come on Asha let's get home, your mother must be worried sick". His reply was his son jumping off the branch and landing next to him. He smirked at his father, "Race yah back home dad!" he yelled as he dashed away.

Smirking at his son Yasuo race after him towards their home.

(Later that Night)

Getting ready for bed was Yasuo and his wife Miyuki, after washing up and brushing their teeth both he and his wife got into bed. Miyuki turn on her side as she turned out the lamp light, as did Yasuo. Spooning his wife from behind, Yasuo couldn't go to sleep right away as his mind was still playing back the situation that happened earlier today. He was so deep in thought he didn't noticed his wife turning around to face him. He was knocked outta of his reverie by a kiss courteously of his beautiful wife whose face was illuminated by the shining light of the moon making her look even more impossibly beautiful. Pulling back from the kiss she looked at her husband.

"What's on your mind dear?" she asked

Sighing, Yatsuo opened up to his wife. "It shouldn't be possible, for that creature to be able to passed through dimensions and reach ours. My ancestors have laid out a goal in which we would seal any and all Evil, destructive and chaotic beings away so that they would never being able to harm any others in any dimensions. But it seems they have found a way to break through the gate my people created in order to keep them at bay.

His wife look at him and placed a hand on his cheek, looking him straight in the eyes. "That is why we of the Namikaze clan have promised to help you in your endeavors to protect the world in the shadows from these beings" she said with a smile.

Yatsuo looked at his wife confidently. "I know I've said this a lot but, thank you my love. Yatsuo said, speaking in his home language towards the end

"No thank necessary you baka, I would do anything for you my love. Because you are my light that shines through the darkness. I take my vows seriously Yatsuo, for better or worse I and our clan, the Namikaze Clan will stand by you through it all." She replied. As well as speaking in his home language.

She laid on top of him with her ear to his heart and was lulled to sleep by his steady and strong heartbeat. Yatsuo look at her with wide eyes and then smile a bright blinding smile. Wrapping an arm around her. Looking up at the moon.

'That's right, I have my wife and my clan's backing, they are my light and I will protect this world from the darkness that lies and waits. As long as my light shines brightly I will overcome any and everything. I am no longer Yatsuo Hikari. No, I am Yatsuo Namikaze the light in this world's shadow!'

End of Prologue

CHAMP-CHMAP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP

Well! I've finished the prologue and let me tell you that it kept me up all night to finish. Let me explain something about the prologue first. The prologue was basically showing the duty of the Namikaze clan to protect the world from beings from different dimension that will later come to earth. The Namikaze clan has adopted the responsibility of Yasuo clan to protect Dimension that are disrupted and destroyed by beings like the Otsutsuki Clan that comes to devour the chakra in them. You will find out Naruto's older brother name in the next chap when the story actually starts.

(1) Ninshu- This is the name of Ninjutsu created and taught to others by the Safe of Six Paths and His Sons before it became a weaponize art.

(2) Dimensional Wars- Before the Beginning of Shinobis, There were Wars happening across Dimensions and worlds. At this Time species that gained power from the Primordial Beast acquired the ability to travel through Dimensions. Using this power to travel across Dimensions various species fought and conquered one another. Eventually wars broke out across Dimensional some outta hate, some outta of lust for battle, some outta greed of gain, etc...

(3) The Hikari Clan- The Hikari Clan, was a clan that lived in a very far away Dimension much like the Otsutsuki Clan. They were of few beings that were close to having similar genetic makeup like that of Humans; the only difference was that their bodies had multiple chakra networks. The Hikari Clan was of beings that had the power of Light Release, and seem to have Ocular powers similar to that of the sage of Six path. Though seen by its Leader and its only survivor; Yasuo Namikaze, it's noted that they have more than one Ocular ability. By Using their power of Light Release they were able to do many things. One ability they gained was Destroying beings of Darknesss and another ability was that they were able to create worm holes, black holes, Portals, Pocket Dimesnions and things like these to banished/killed their enemies.

More Will be Explained about the Hikari Clan in the Story so be patience ;)

(4) The Mysterious Fruit- The Fruit from the Tree in Yasuo Backyard was created by him and was original planted on his homeland. This fruit gave the consumer the gift of youth; deaging a person by a decade or two depending on the the fruit they eat. Their are numerous of fruit produced from the Tree of Light with different usuages and advantages to those who eats them.

Again more Will be Explained during the Story.

(5) The Namikaze Clan- The Namikaze Clan, was one of the Strongest clans to exist rivaling the Senju, Uzumaki and the Uchiha Clans. Though they were not well known for their refusing to fight much during wars. Only aiding their allies with resources and protections. They would guard their allies villages and people from ambushes from their enemies. They were a Clan of peaceful men and women wearing their clan symbol over their clothes but as well as dressing/looking and being like farmers or Merchants.

More will be Explained ;) sorry Guys.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Light

Hey my people, how yah been. You been antsy? Excited? Cause if u haven't then I got enough for all of you to be. ;)… So, we got through the prologue and are now gonna start the story but first lets go over a few things. We all know what happens between Indra and Asura and if you don't know then… don't know what to tell yah, your just gonna have to go and read about it or watch the anime again. Now, I didn't write it because well I was up late, tired and real lazy and didn't feel like it. Actually I didn't write a lot of things I wanted because I was tired and lazy. I've could've wrote it better to but I'm lazy so didn't feel like doing all that. So the brother's feud still happens, it happened sometime when Asura and Yasuo parted ways; Indra's attack on the village because of his disdain of his family, his anger towards his father for choosing his younger bro over him to be his successor and what not and Asura going to stop him and wham the fighting begins and etc…etc….

I want to let you guys know that if you have any girls you would like to see in the harem than let me know and I consider putting them in if you give me a good enough reason alright? I have a few oc's in this story that I think you guys will like. I'm so excited!!!! Whelp let's get on with it shall we!!!

CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMPCHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMPCHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMPCHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP

I feel a tap on my shoulder just before my fingers touch down on the key board and looks over my shoulder. "Yes?" It was the mysterious figure, who I still have no clue about who he is. I thinks with an eye twitch.

"Champ-Sama (Eye twitches), I feel that I shouldn't hide my identity from you any longer" The mysterious man says. I smile thinking that I will finally get to see his face and find out who he is. He reaches up towards his hood and slowly pulls back his hood. Just as his face was going to be shown to me he drops it and walks towards the bathroom.

"Excuse me Champ-Sama but I must relieve myself" He says with a tone of mirth. I watch his retreating figure with disbelief. Mouth agape, I tries to calm down and process what just happened.

(Growling to myself and mumbling things that would make a sailor blush, I turn towards my pc and continues and can hear faint sounds of chuckling coming from the bathroom)

Glaring towards the bathroom, I release a breath and tries to calm down and turn towards my pc and forcing myself to forget the prank that was played on me.

'I'm gonna get that bastard back for that' I think as I start writing.

Disclaimer: Hey ppl out there I do not own naruto or any other featured anime characters or shows that I use in my fic. There now are you satisfied kishi-san?!(kishimoto) (Huffs and Grumbles) I should be the owner of naruto if I was the owner than you know whut that means ;)... It means that I would just be the owner -_-.

Chapter 1: A new Light

Indra Otsutsuki AsuraOtsutsuki

For a millennium after their deaths, the chakras and wills of the sons of the Sage of Six Paths, would continue to be passed down into their descendants. During the Warring States Period, they were again reborn into two of the strongest shinobi's to have lived in their time.

Madara Uchiha Hashirama Senju

These two men would continue the two brother's struggle until their own deaths. Before Madara's death which was decades after Hashirama's, black zetsu manipulated Madara into becoming the first reincarnation to successfully merge Indra's and Asura's chakra. This would then lead to the awakening of the Rinnegan.

The Namikaze Clan, during the years after the two brother's and eventually their Clan Leader's; Yasuo Namikaze's death; still retained the teaching's and knowledge and powers of their leader. Through Training and the abilities gained by them consuming the Light tree's fruit they were gifted with its benefit's as well as a few who bonded with the nature of the fruit gained light release (1) as well as one of the many ocular powers Yasuo had and trained them to use. Even though they lived in Lightning country they were an independent village of their own, they were not part of the village hidden in the clouds as was founded and named by the first Raikage.

The Namikaze Clan kept in close contact with their allies; the Senju (Konohagakure) and Uzumaki clans via their summoning contract (2) gifted to them by their leader. Unlike the Senju and Uzumaki clans that were all of the same blood (#). The Namikaze clan consisted of 10 families within the clan that were of no blood relation but eventually some of the families mix with others through marriage; exactly 6 of the families arrange marriages between themselves while the remaining four families decided to marry outside of the clan.

During the Second Shinobi world war, around the same time that some of the world's nations decided to band together to destroy Uzushiogakure, believing the village was too powerful to continue on. While hearing of the attack before it happened, theleaders of the Namikaze clan was going to send reinforcements to help the village they've come to grow close to as close friends like that of the Senju's, couldn't send any of their members to aid their friends in their time of need on account that they were dealing with a serious situation.

Around this time, the Namikaze clan have moved the location of their village within the mountains in lighting country. Hidden away so that they kept their practices and dealings/sealing of the otherworldly beings hidden from the world. They were now known as the village hidden within the Caves. This spread throughout the world that the Namikaze Clan have moved their village within the caves. Though none questioned why because many were still able to visit the village and purchase stocks and goods from the Clan.

Though the situation that caused our good and kind hearted clansmen of the Namikaze clan to delay their aid in helping their allies in their time of distress; was something that threaten the lives of populates of the earth. A shift in the dimensional void occurred and in turn caused all kinds of strange Phenomenon's, Large Wormholes appeared in the skies and out came millions upon millions of beings of all kinds with large amounts of densedestructive and chaotic chakra threatening the order set upon the world. The clan broke into action and fought off these otherworldly creatures, having great loss in their success of defeating them. Although they succeeded, there was still the matter of all that chakra being left behind which started to spread. The increase of chakra was too much to handle for the dimension to remain stable, not to mention all the destructive and chaotic chakra that was affecting everything in a bad way; destroying nearby plant life, trees, insects and animals in seconds. Basically, anything living thing that came into contact with the toxic chakra. In order for the world to survive and not be destroyed, the members of the Namikaze Clan sacrifice themselves with the exception of a small few members allowed to flee so that the world would become stable and not cave in from the dark and deadly chakra consuming it.

The aftermath of it all was the extinction of the Namikaze Clan saved for a few members that were able to flee. So like the remaining Uzumaki Clan members scattering across the World, so did the remaining Namikaze Clan Members.

After the succession of destroying the Uzumaki Clan, Konohareceived a scroll via a summons's. Though not just any summons; but one from the Namikaze Clan. Hiruzen Sarutobi; who at that time was the Third Hokage read the contents of the letter. After reading what was said in it, Hiruzen urgently called in his Anbu and sent them to investigate the aftermath of the battle and see it they could find any survivors left in the wreckage of the fallen clan's Village.

Upon their arrival, the scouting Anbu's found nothing but rubble, destroyed houses, districts and a ghost town of a village buried many feet's under; nothing but ruins. Even so, they still search everywhere for any signs of life. After 3 days of finding nothing they were about to head back to Konoha when one of the shinobi's who had a rats masked on found an illuminating seal hidden within what looks to have been the Clan's Leader home. What was strange about this was that no one noticed the seal at all in the time/days that they have been searching. Taking a chance the Leading anbu captain pumped his chakra into the seal and with a poof sound followed by what looks to be a baby boy laying in a basket wrapped up in his blanket fast asleep.Shocked by this the Anbu cap. Grabbed the baby and seeing as this child was the only known survivor they headed back to the village.

(Back in Konoha)

Hiruzen Sarutobi has been patiently waiting in his office for 2 weeks for the return of his Anbu team he has sent out, hoping to get some good news on any one from the clan surviving. Another hour or so has pass when his shinobi's shushin inside his office.

"Reporting in Hokage-Sama," spoke the Anbu cap. Who wore a Bear Mask Hiruzen puts down his pipe he has been smoking for the last hour and look towards the captain. "Go ahead bear, report of your findings" spoke the middle age Kage.

"Yes, we've search everywhere, every nook and cranny of the Village but were only able to find one survivor, this child here" Bear replied as he made a hand sign and there was the little babe they had found in his arms. Giving the child to his Hokage, Hiruzen dismissed them while he let bear stay and asked his secretary to call a meeting with Konoha's Council. The members of Konoha's council consist of; some of the clan heads that hold much influence in the village and his supervisors as well as the civilian council.

(Meeting Chambers – 11:30pm)

As everyone bustled in the room to begin the meeting, a few begrudgingly as they found it too late in the night to have a meeting. Each Clan head took up their seats showing what clan they were from.

Within the Village there are many powerful and well respected Clans. Though there are Four Clans that are regarded as noble Clans which were The Uchiha Clan, Hyuga Clan, Aburame Clan and the Akimichi Clan. From left to right were the clan heads of;The Uchiha Clan, Hyuga Clan, Nara Clan, Aburame Clan, Akimichi Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Sarutobi Clan,Kurama Clan, who were position as the shinobi's council. As everyone was seated, the meeting began.

"I know it is late in the night but I've called this meeting in a matter of urgency regarding the Namikaze Clan." The Hokage started.

Many of the clan head's eyes widen and waited for their leader to continue, though some were antsy and impatient. None more impatience then his old teammate.

"Well Sarutobi, get on with it!" Yelled Homura

"That's Hokage-Sama to you" the Former Sarutobi Clan leader said while release some killing intent effectively shutting up his old friend. "Now, this matter concerning the Namikaze Clan is most distressing" he pause, then took a breath." They are no more and the cause of their demised is something I'm am unable to discuss with you at this point and time. I will respect their wishes on keeping their dealings hidden from the world in honor of them. I've sent an anbu team to go investigate and to see if there were any survivors. That team arrive 30 minutes ago and reported that they were not able to find anyone alive in the time they've been there searching. However just moments before they were going to head back to the village, Bear and his team noticed a seal inside the Namikaze clan leader's household and found the last known Namikaze left in the world. The only survivor we could find was this young baby boy here" Sarutobi said while motioning for his secretary to show the others the child.

As she did many look upon the boy in a mixture of happiness that there was at least one survivor known alive and well, a look of pity knowing the child will grow up without his parents/Clan.

"I've received a letter from the Clan head of the Namikaze Clan explaining the situation that lead to their downfall." He said after taking a puff from his pipe. "The child name is Minato Namikaze; who is not only the Clan's last known member, but is the heir to the Clan as well." The third Hokage glance at the faces of his troops.

"So who will take care of the boy" asked the Uchiha clan head

(A/N: hey if you guys know any good Uchiha names then could you please let me know because right now I can't think of any. If you pm me a name ill appreciate it and consider throwing the girl u want in the harem as a potential candidate ;0).

Many of the clan heads paid rapt attention at their leader hoping no, praying he choose their clan. Their prayers were not answered.

"Minato-kun will be put into the orphanage and then when he turns 16 or make chunin he will take up his position as the newly instated Namikaze Clan head seating on the Council.

No one argued with their leader's decision and instead accepted it. The civil council side was thinking of ways of becoming part of the Namikaze clan. Many were scheming up plans to marry the boy to their daughters.

(A/C: Like that'll happen you asses XP)

"With that said this meeting is adjourned" Hiruzen said as he risen from his seat and walk with his secretary out of the room and back to his office. Everyone went back to their homes to rest.

(Hokage's Office)

(Sighs)" Sena-san," started the young kage as his secretary looked to her leader as her name was called.

"You may go home and rest I'll take care of young Minato here" he said as he took the child from her arms.

"Hai Hokage-Sama thank you and if you need help with this little cutie (Sena says as she pokes Minato's cheek) "I'll be here ready to help".

"Thank you, I'll consider asking you for help in the future if need be, good night my dear "Hiruzen replied as his secretary nods and heads home.

Hiruzen closes the door to his office and faces the window overlooking the entire village. He looks down at the baby boy in his arms and smiles.

"Welcome to your new home Minato-Kun" the middle age Hokage says as he coos at the child.

(Years later)

Now at the age of 19, young Minato had his first child; a baby boy. Married at the age of 17 to a beautiful and boisterous young lady named Kushina Uzumaki. Like Minato; after the death of the Uzumaki Clan head Mito Uzumaki's death via transferring the nine tailed fox into the young lady. Kushina is the last known Uzumaki's alive.

Kushina being the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox needed to be guarded during birth; because this is at a time when the seal is weakened. Fortunately nothing happened during the pregnancy and none (Enemies/other hidden villages) tried anything. After hours of waiting, Minato was allowed to enter the room to see his wife and his baby boy. Looking at his son; Minato couldn't help but smile brightly. Seeing his son had his hair color mixed in with one strand of hair being red like his mother's and two white bangs as well. Both Minato and Kushina were curious about this as seeing how neither of them had white hair. Both just chalked it up as their son being special and unique. Looking at the child's face Minato can see a canine tooth jutting out slightly from the boy's upper lip giving him a cute feral look.

"He's such a cutie" Gushed Kushina, then she gave a smirk to her husband. "He's going to have all the girls after him when he grows up" she said. Then she pouted. "But I will always be his number one, right Yuto?"

Minato sweat dropped at his wife and just chuckled thinking she was being silly and over protective just seconds after their son was born. "Yuto Uzumaki Namikaze huh… I like it Kushi-Chan" Minato replied grabbing their son from his wife. Minato looked down at his son and had tears peaking outta his eyes. He was scared and excited at the same time to become a dad. Giving his son back to his wife, Minato just watched the two as his wife kissed the babe and started humming a random tune.

The baby's eyes opened up and both of the young newly admitted parents were shocked to see their son's eyes. Yuto eyes were beautiful and captivating. The pupil was black and slitted like a fox (Due to his mother being the container of the nine tailed fox), the iris was a glowing light Azure Blue color. Circling/outlining the iris was seems to be an added iris that wasrainbow like color and glowing with a silver hue color outlining it. The two highly feared and respected shinobi and kunoichi respectively; couldn't take their eyes away from their son's as he stared back at them with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he started cooing at them. They were knocked outta their Trance from what seems like hours from their son closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Kushina look at her husband with a shocked expression. "M-Minato-Kun D-Did you see his eyes! They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" Kushina said as she gripped her chest were her heart is and breathe slowly. "My heart skipped a beat" she said with a small barely noticeable blush.

Minato looked just as shocked as his wife. "Yeah I saw Kushi-Chan, they were amazing" and thought 'and they emitted such a strong aura/Power is was suffocating'.

After an hour or so the village doctor/nurse who at that time was Biwako; the third Hokage's wife came in and checked the baby's eyes, seeing as the boy's eyes were fine and he was healthy ease the young parents minds a bit but they would have to keep a close eye on their son and see what comes out of this.

(Time skip A year before the Kyubi attack: Yuto, Age 4 )

Four years have passed since young Yuto was born and he was such a ball of sunshine; so joyous and spirited and a bit of a prankster. From the time he could walk and talk which was early on that is was an amazing thing to hear a baby talk just a few months out of the womb. Yuto was a calculating young man. He was very smart and curious and started to read every book he could fine. He spends much of his time at the village library. One day while going to the library, Yuto spotted a boy he never seen before sitting at the table he usually sat at. Shrugging Yuto went to the librarian and upon arriving in front of her desk she broke the most important rule of being in a library.

"Yuto-Kun!!!! It's so good to see you" exclaimed the librarian as she scoop up yuto into a bone crushing hug burring the poor boy's (Or Rather not so poor but a damn lucky brat! T_T) face in her bountiful breast. Yuto being used to it and loving the comfort and warmth the nice librarian was giving him hug back just as enthusiastic if not more.

"Mmmpppm you too" he mumbled out as he was still within her soft mountains.

Not hearing what the child said the women pulled back from the hug and releasing the child. "I'm sorry dear, what was that?" she asked

"I said it's good to see you as well Aika-Chan"Yuto said with a smile. Gushing at how cute he looked, the librarian; Aika gave Yuto another hug and a few kisses on his cheek.

"So how many books will you read today Yuto-Kun?" Aika asked

"Not sure really" Yuto replied as he glanced at the young boy sitting at his reserved table. He looked back at Aika and asked. "Aika-Chan, who is that boy there". Aika looking towards the table Yuto glanced at and saw Itachi Uchiha sitting at the table looking at a book.

"That is Itachi Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Clan Yuto-Kun". Aika responded and then thought for a second and then added. "Why don't you go and say hi" Aika suggested

Yuto looked towards Itachi and smiled. "I think I will Aika-Chan" Said Yuto as he walked over to the table Itachi was seated at. Sitting down across from Itachi, Yuto introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Yuto Uzumaki Namikaze though you probably heard my name from me talking to Aika-Chan, it's nice to meet you Uchiha-San". Yuto started.

Itachi looked up at Yuto impassively, the two locked eyes. One pair of eyes look on in curiosity while the others were analyzing their target audience. This made Yuto tilt his head. "You know, Uchiha-San, its common courteously to introduce yourself when someone introduces themselves to you" Yuto says with a bright smile eyes closed and head still tiled.

Meanwhile Aika looks on amusingly, knowing that the young Uchiha Heir was anti-social and bred in the Uchiha ever annoying Stuck up and prickish ways. Aika Giggle at Yuto Tilting his head slightly finding the boy irresistible. So much so that she just wants to run over there and hug him to death. (Sighing while laying her head on a hand looking at the two boys) "That boy is going to be a heart breaker"

(Back to Yuto and Itachi)

Itachi drops his eyes and looks back at his book. Two minutes passes before the boy replies. "You already know my name Namikaze-San" Replied Itachi in a void and detached tone.

Yuto open his eyes, Itachi caught Yuto eyes as they glowed. Itachi always found Yuto eyes fascinating and always wanted to play with him but never got the chance because of his father. Now that Yuto is talking to him, Itachi doesn't know what to say really but he didn't want to stop talking to the boy. He hoped his Uchiha ever prickish ways don't scare him off.

"Itai" Itachi groaned in slight pain. Feeling the pain coming from his forehead, he looked up into the eyes of the boy across from him. With his left arm out; stretched across the table with his pointer and middle finger poking his forehead. Yuto removed his fingers from the boy's head and gave a small but noticeable frown. Feeling as if he did or said something wrong, itachi lowered his eyes not able to look at Yuto in the eyes with his intense look he was giving him.

"Haah (this is a form/sound of sighing if u didn't know), you know, itachi-San, if you ever want to make any friends you're going to have to open up to others." Spoke Yuto

Itachi while rubbing his forehead looked up into Yuto's eyes once again. Taking a chance on asking. "Will you be my first friend then, Namikaze-sa-"Itachi was cut off by Yuto poking his forehead again.

"Of course I'll be your friend Itachi, but you have to call me Yuto, none of that Namikaze stuff ok?" Replied Yuto as he grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and began reading it.

"Hai" Replied Itachi meekly and secretly happy he made a friend. "What are you reading Yuto?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm?... well I'm reading up on chakra manipulation" Yuto smile brightly, then he continues to read. All the while Itachi watches him in fascination. Seeing how Yuto flashes through the book. Yuto noticing that he's being watch looks up at Itachi. "Itachi is there something on my face" Yuto says questioningly as he points at his face.

"N-No, I just found it interesting that you read fast, I read fast but not that fast" Itachi replies

"Oh?... Well I guess I do read kind of fast, I mean I can read a thousand words a minute and I have a perfect memory as in; whatever I hear, see, taste, feel and smell I remember it perfectly and I never forget it" Yuto says

Hearing this Itachi's eyes widen. Yuto eyes were just like the sharingan with the exception that Yuto can't control others orcopy Jutsu's. Thought Itachi

Putting that aside Itachi started to read his book on Shuriken's, kunai's and all other tools shinobi's use. As the two boys read on in silent. The 20 year old librarian; Aika was watching the entire interaction between the two boys with a smile knowing that the two will become the best of friends.

(Later that Day: Closing time)

The two boys stayed in the Library all day reading, talking and getting to know each other but now it was time to leave. Both Yuto and Itachi said they would hang out again sometime and then parted ways to their homes. From that day on forward, Yuto and Itachi hung out together for the entire year they were inseparable. While Yuto told his parents about his new friend Itachi the day they met, itachi told his mother of his new friend Yuto but kept it a secret from his father.

In that year, something interesting happened with Yuto. He was exploring the forest within Konoha and came upon the Forest of Death. Reading about the forest in the books of the library/ hearing it from others that spoke about the mysterious forest.Yuto, wanting to see what was so scary about the forest decided to explore it. Minato and Kushina trust Yuto enough to allow him to go off on his own because he's a smart boy, well he's a genius really but it also stands to state that everyone in the village knows about the energetic, charming and sweet young boy.

As he enters the forest Yuto couldn't help his excitement and started his exploring expedition.

Trekking through the vast forest for an hour and a half and encountering all sorts of unbelievable and amazing animals along the way. Having to battle a few but not kill them just knocked them out so that he can continue on his way. As Yuto covered a good area of the forest, he was about to head home until a seal unexpectedly appeared under him. He couldn't move or speak but he could hear a voice say.

"I've finally found you, my chosen king" Spoke an alluring voice. As he heard this voice he started to notice that he was becoming transparent until he completely disappeared, as did the seal. Completely unaware that this was the start of his path and where his story officially starts as he becomes the world's new light that dispels the darkness and shines brightly through this world's shadow.

CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMPCHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMPCHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMPCHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP

So guys!!! I've finally finished the first chap. Yes I know it's not that long and it's probably not that good but guys I worked ok. Like I work over time almost every day and I be tired. So I was going to make my chaps. Long but now I'm not their going to be medium XD if that makes any sense. I could honestly make this a whole lot better but…eh * I'm too lazy XP.

So we gotten to see Yuto interact with Itachi a bit. Let me know honestly like how this chap went for you guys. And I promise as you keep reading the story, the plot, the action and just about every zaaaaam thing will get better. I have a lot of oc's in this thang that I think you guys are going to love. Until next time.

(1) Light Release: Light Release is an element born and used within the Hikari Clan and Now in the Namikaze Clan. Light Release have the ability to heal others, vaporize and expel dark beings being exposed to the element. The element has different uses and effects to those that have a strong affinity to it.

Once again, will not go into more of this, you'll see and learn more about it in the story

(2) Summoning contract- These contracts allows the users to summoning different animals depending on the contract sign to that person; to aid the summoner's in battle and or deliver messages/letters.

Heh XD I bet you guys thought I was gonna spoil the surprise of the summoning contract that the Namikaze Clan Hold did yah. ;D until next time my loves!!!!! JA!!!! Ne!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: The Path I’ll Walk

Heeeey, beautiful girls if Ur reading and fellas if Ur here as well. We left off on Yuto disappearing inside a mysterious sealing after hearing a voice speak to him. We got to see as I've said in the last chap. The start of both Yuto's and Itachi's friend/Bro. ship. I will now tell you some of the girls that are in the harem. Though I will only share the girls from Konoha names. Also when you look at the story info you should already know what girls are in automatically and that will not change. They are Pakura, Samui and Mei Terumi. Now I loooooove these girls and many others in Naruto. When I see other authors write their stories may it be single pairings or harems…. -_- none of them and I do mean all of them uses girls other than the ones in konoha or Temari. I mean I rarely seen other girls in the harem. I mean come ooon guys there are millions of stories of Naruto with Hinata, Sakura, fem Haku, Ino, Temari and so on. I mean don't get me wrong I love those pairings but I mean really you guys come up with something else for a change. There are many sexy ass kunoichi's you can use I mean u can create the perfect one yourself alright? (Breathes slowly and then takes deep breathe) I'm sorry, I had to get that off my chest. Didn't mean to get so heated. So first here are some of the girls from Konoha I'm going to put into the harem.

Konoha's locked in girls:

Hana – My reason for Hana, well one reason is she's more of the rarity when it comes to being in a story or in a paring. I love the Inuzuka's because of their feral attributes ;), Hana to me is just sexy is all. I mean because she's a vet, loves animals of course, she loves to help, she's sweet and she's….. An Inuzuka!!!!! So you know what that means. XP that her freaky side is shown on the other side of that door. (Drools)

Anko- Do I need a friggin reason!!!!!!!... I think not! I love the way she is and I know she has a soft side under that strong façade she's putting up. And let's not forget that tongue. That long (Eyes become Half Lit), pink, soft (Eyes closes), wet (Licks lips slowly) and slippery as tongue of hers! Oh the possibilities!!!! (Drools more)

Aoi Uchiha (Oc) - I like the Uchiha clan in all honestly and I think they have potential. Plus (Drools once again) I think about those glowing red ruby eyes of the females of the clan as they stare back at you recording everything; as your pounding the- ( Coughs) let's not get into that right now. So yeah she's in.

Tsunade- I have a something in mind for her. ;0

Konoha girls I'm considerin:

Ayame- I just love a woman that can cook. Also she's like naruto's older sis. She's a sweet girl and I was gonna give her a kekkei Genkai/Bloodline. Still might even If I do not put her in it.

Shizune- Same thing with Ayame. She's a sweet girl. But she's doesn't have a significant other in the series that we hear of. If I don't put her in then I might pair her up with Iruka. My boy needs some loving to with his dolphin face looking self.

Koharu- Now wait just a dawg gone minute….. (Puts hands up in a surrender motion) I know that this woman is like…. A bazillion years old and all but…. Did you guys ever see her when she was younger and on team Tobirama with the Third Hokage? I don't care how much you guys hate her guts… you cannot…CANNOT tell me she wasn't a tasty lil thang. Even though now she's a sour as onion. Heh

Who else… who else….hmm…. aha!

Kagura- Kaguraaaa…. Mmm… she's a knotty girl. I just like her and thinks she needs another chance at a better life. Tsunade didn't take her on as apprentice because of her lack of compassion for others… well we should change that now. She might just need some Yuto in her life. Though I might not put in or in the story at all (Shrugs) well see.

Kurenai- I am tempted to…. I love this girl. And I honestly used her in some of my other millions upon millions upon millions of stories before. The ice queen of Konoha. Hehe… I'm really tempted to put her with Yuto butttt, nah…. I think she'll stay with Asuma.

Yugao- Again I'm tempted… I've thought about it, buuuut…. Yuto's gonna have two ice queens with him…. So let's just let Hayate Stay with her. Ima nice guy. Ima love maker not a love taker. ;)

There are millions of girls in Konoha I could literally use that have and haven't been used before but eh… not gonna use every fine as girl in this fic. One more thing I need to get off of my chest. I notice that some Author's; when trying to use a rare girl like lets saaaaaay (Thinks) Samui. Some Author's say that they can't put them in because they don't know how to. Dude's and my lovely gals, let me share with you a little secret that many seems to forget time and time again. This….. Is……. Fan- fiction!!!!! You're a fan of the series you choose to write about combined anime's/manga's or whatever. Let your creative Juices Flow! Don't hold back because you feel inadequate. As of right NOW when u guys right your stories you can make them into whatever kind of character's you want it's your story. Make them ooc why don't cha. I can understand a bit of how some feel but I know you guys got in in yah…. You guys are awesome Authors. The lot of yah are!

Before we start this thang. There's going to be a new feature. Nothing extravagant but its new -_- be happy.

I'm going to be adding spoilers…. Don't get on ma tail about this because I won't always invoke this. More added features to my story will come up in the future. Trust.

Another thing I wanted to do right now is share with you the pairings. This is only for the characters in Konoha right now. I wasn't going to spoil the pairings but let them play out in the story but… Whatever (Shrugs uncaringly with eyes close)

Here we go:

Naruto x Hinata -- "You saw this one coming". XP

Shikamaru x Temari -- "And this one". ;l

Ino x Sai -- "Ik IK"

Choji x Karui -- "I'm tryna keep some of this canon ok?"

Neji x Ten Ten -- "Sue me".

Kiba x Tamaki – "You prob knew I was gonna have these two paired as well right" -_-

Lee x Yoko (Oc) – "Yasss, a new one, though if any knows or found out what's Lee's actual wife name is in the Boruto series then please tell me and I will switch the Oc out with her".

Itachi x Izumi – "Yuuuump. Enough is said but honestly I was gonna switch her out with the girl who sells pocky at the candy store….. Wait I got an idea!"

Warning! – Spoiler!!!! (Presses the spoil button)

Shisui will not die in my fanfic. And yes I know I use the feature this quick and early on but eh so what.

Shisui x Tsukiko (Oc) – "Bet you didn't see this coming."

Kakashi x Hanare – "You thought I was going to put Rin huh… (Smirks then sighs sadly) I would but then Obito wouldn't go through with his plan in the future. He wouldn't seek to trap the world in the Infinite Tsukiyomi Jutsu.

Konohamaru x Hanabi –"Much later on though... (Thinks) maybe when we enter shippuden or I might have them together in the last".

Whelp that's it for now… Onnnnnn with thee storaay!!!!

CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP- CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP

Starts writing when…

"Champ-Sama, do not forget the Disclaimer" Spoke the Mysterious fellow.

Startled, I yells and back hands him into the wall behind us. "Ahhh! Don't do that you idiot. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelled gripping my chest.

While stuck through the wall and twitching he manages to get out. "N-Noted… Ch- Champ- Sama" (Eye twitches) I now feel no remorse for what happened.

I continues to write.

"L-Little help?" He asked while groaning

"I Refuse" I state dryly

Continues….

Disclaimer: Hey ppl out there I do not own Naruto or any other featured anime characters or shows that I use in my fic. There now are you satisfied kishi-san?!(kishimoto) (Huffs and Grumbles) I should be the owner of Naruto if I was the owner than you know whut that means ;)... It means that I would just be the owner -_-.

Chapter 2: The path I'll Walk

Last time: As he enters the forest Yuto couldn't help his excitement and started his exploring expedition.

Trekking through the vast forest for an hour and a half and encountering all sorts of unbelievable and amazing animals along the way. Having to battle a few but not kill them just knocked them out so that he can continue on his way. As Yuto covered a good area of the forest, he was about to head home until a seal unexpectedly appeared under him. He couldn't move or speak but he could hear a voice say.

"I've finally found you, my chosen king" Spoke an alluring voice. As he heard this voice he started to notice that he was becoming transparent until he completely disappeared, as did the seal. Completely unaware that this was the start of his path and where his story officially starts as he becomes the world's new light that dispels the darkness and shines brightly through this world's shadow.

Floating through an endless darkness, was our young hero. Alone and Unconscious, he floats on. What seems like hours of unending floating, Yuto finally opens his eyes slowly. His eyes widen when he realizes he's suspended in air or at least that what it feels like. Feeling no wind rushing through his hair and seeing nothing but darkness confuses him.

Where was he and how did he get here? Then it came to him…

The seal!

But he was sure that he heard a voice just a minute before he lost consciousness. Though he couldn't hear that voice at this moment. In fact, he hears nothing. Just Absolute darkness. That was it.

Then what felt like forever to him, a bright light started to shine around him and soon the darkness fades away. It was extremely bright. So bright that he had no choice but to close his eyes.

When he opened them he found that he was no longer in that empty place of emptiness. He was now laying on a soft bed of grass. Siting up while rubbing his eyes to get adjusted to the blazing sun beaming down on him.

Wait Sun?

He removed his hands from his eyes and look around. Finding that he was in a beautiful forest. The leaves of the trees were a bright orange color and you can see all sorts of animal's frolicking about. Looking closely at the animals around him he noticed many were unique and were some he never seen before. In front of him was a beautiful lake. Getting up and slowly walking towards the lake, not noticing that all of the animals stop what they were doing to watch the young child. As Yuto got closer to the lake he look down into the water. As he felt multiple eyes on his figure. He looks around, finding all the animals and insects of every kind were watching him intently. Seeing how they were not hostile Yuto look back down at the water. Noticing that the water was very clear and looked clean he cupped some water into his hands and drank. Feeling and tasting the liquid going down his throat; Yuto felt energetic, stronger, lighter, like he could do anything. The water taste so delicious! The best water he ever tasted and probably will ever taste in his life. The animals started to go about their business. Looking around once again Yuto found that he was all alone. Confuse he looked at the lake again, and this time he saw ripples in the water. He felt a dense, vast, no titanic amount of chakra coming from the lake and ever growing. The ground started to shake violently knocking Yuto on his bottom. Then something humongous flew outta the water. With one eye barely open, Yuto was able to get a glimpse of the creature. It was scaly and Black.

(Vooooosh)

Flapping sounds could be heard. As Yuto looked up; both eyes widen to their limits. He couldn't believe his eyes…….

Because right in front of him was…….

A DRAGON!

A real live and breathing dragon right before him.

"A-Amazing" Yuto said Astonished

The dragon size was over 50 meters. It had; what seems to be a steel like mask over its face. It was black with Obsidian like wings; the underside of the wings were a rainbow color. The dragon had twelve silver Tungsten (0) tails. . But the more amazing thing was what happened next.

"Hello there Nigen" Spoke the Dragon in a Loud and powerful but oddly feminine tone.

Realizing that the Dragon didn't just speak but was speaking to him Yuto replied with enthusiasm.

"Hello there! My names Yuto Uzumaki Namikaze and you are?" Yuto responded with a big and bright toothy smile.

Not responding immediately the Dragon just stared at Yuto with its Glowing Gold eyes; it's slit like pupils were Pinkish red. A minute passed before the Dragon responded.

"Interesting, Usually Humans and other beings scream and scurry off or tries to kill one of my kind before anything else". Replied the dragon as it descends so that its head is in front of Yuto's face. Nose to snout. "Yet you, not even five years old have greeted me with your name out of kindness" the dragon finished again staring at Yuto Intently.

"I've learn to never judge anyone by their cover but looks for the person or in your case dragon's inner person/dragon. Who they are at heart and not how others perceive them to be. So I'll introduce myself again dragon-San, My name is Yuto Uzumaki Namikaze it's nice to meet you." Yuto spoke truthfully and with confidence in which the Dragon could see/sense. If Yuto had been looking at the Dragon closely enough he would've notice a small smile forming at the side of the dragon's mouth.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Namikaze-sa-"the dragon was cut off from Yuto poking the dragon with his pointer finger at its snout.

"Yuto, Call me Yuto dragon-San" Said Yuto

Taking a minute to process what had happen, the dragon couldn't believe that this little child touched it without its permission and on top of that correcting the way he wanted to be called. Not angry by this the dragon just was shocked. Quickly getting over it the dragon responded.

"Right, well it's nice to meet you, Yuto-kun" Replied the Dragon

"Aren't you going to tell me your name, Dragon-san" responded Yuto with a smile and while pointing at himself.

"If you are worthy, then yes" replied the Dragon

"What do you mean by if I am worthy" Yuto asked confused while tilting his head to the side slightly making him look cute in the Dragon's eyes.

Not answering him right away the Dragon opened its mouth and stuck out its tongue.

"B-By worthy, do you in fact mean if I'm tasty?!" Yelled Yuto comically, his eyes changed into big circles while turning completely white pointing at the dragon's mouth agape.

"No you fool! I would never eat a human, Baka! Just bite your finger and place a drop of blood on my tongue" Yelled the Dragon while calming down at the end.

"Oh...Hehe….hahahaha" Laughed Yuto as he place a hand at the back of his neck Eye smiling.

"What's so funny Nigen, share the damn joke!" yelled the Dragon in a prissy fashion while its eyes glowed in anger.

"Ha-ha sorry about that, it's just that that was the first time someone called me an idiot. I've always been seen as the genius child/ prodigy among prodigies." Yuto said while calming down.

The dragon huff and seems to be pouting. "I thought you were laughing at me for some reason, well now, how about you get on with it." Said the Dragon

"Hai" Said Yuto as he bit his pointer finger with his canine teeth. As it started to bleed he risen his finger and hovered it over its tongue. A single drop fell and landed on its tongue. Looking closer Yuto saw that his blood seem to evaporate into the Dragon's tongue. Then a strange seal appeared. The dragon closed its mouth as Yuto stepped back.

The dragon closes its eyes and its entire body glowed. Many colors started to surround the Dragon. Then it stopped and disappeared as the dragon opened its eyes once again.

Yuto noticed a change in the eyes of the dragon. Its iris was no longer gold but light Azure blue like his. But just as it had been it changed back into its original color of a blazing glowing gold color with a Glowing Azure blue hue around it.

"Before I finalize our Contract. Yuto what is it that you want? Do you seek power, fame, or glory? Perhaps it's standing at the very top and conquering any and everything? Just what is it that you truly desire?"

Yuto didn't hesitate to answer. "I want to unify my world. The people in my world knows nothing other than war. There's a cycle of hatred that's consuming it. Greed, envy, lust and things like these surrounds us. We want too much, we look at things that aren't ours to have, we desire what we shouldn't. I want to break the cycle of unending hatred." He determinedly finished

'Hmmm, how interesting' Thought Dragon but before it could speak Yuto continued.

While looking up at the Clouds he spoke. "Though that is what I want. That is not the path I need to walk. Something in me tells me that my path is elsewhere. I feel many connections to many different and far off places from my own world. I can feel certain things that I know others can't." he said

"Like what?" Asked The Dragon.

Closing his eyes he responded. "I can feel a multitude of things diminishing and withering away. When I meditate in the forest I feel large amounts of foreign chakras that doesn't belong to my world. When I dream at night; I see all kinds of beings and creatures that goes about destroying worlds. One after another they devour the planets whole. Coating it in that dark destructive chakra that eats away anything and eventually, destroys everything in its path."

"Well, I'm not surprised. You are a descendant of the Hikari Clan." It said

As he heard this, Yuto looked at the Dragon in shock. "Hikari Clan?

"Yes, the Hikari clan was a clan that reside in another dimension. They were a race of peaceable men and women. Their control over their light attribute and many other skills allowed them to battle and banish away dark, evil, destructive, chaotic beings and things like these. Not much is really known of them except the fact that they made it their goal to protect other dimensions and worlds of these beings that would come and wreak havoc on them." Rua explain

While fascinated by the short history lesson on such people as the Hikari clan, Yuto had a questioned that was bugging him.

"What makes you think I am a descendant of such a clan" he questioned the Dragon

"I confirmed it through your blood and Chakra" The Dragon looked at him.

"Hmm. What else do you know about them?" Yuto asked curiously.

"Sorry, that's all I know." The Dragon said as it sighed.

"Its fine, maybe there's knowledge about them in my world, ill research them when I get back" Yuto said

"Before that, it seems I have truly found the one that should become my king and master. And at such a young age! And that is you, Yuto Uzumaki Namikaze." Said the Dragon happily

Pointing at himself Yuto spoke in confusion. "Huh, Me? Do you mean me?"

"Of course you imbecile, it's just you and I here. Who else is named Yuto here?!" Roared the Dragon

"But why me? I have done nothing for this. Frankly I don't like the sound of becoming your master. I don't want to see you as a weapon or shield neither a tool to be used at my beck and calling. So I must decline your generous offer Dragon-san." Yuto said while looking dead serious and directly into the dragon's eyes.

This human just continues to shock it. The dragon was touched by what the boy said. It was amaze that Yuto refused to become its master. I mean many would jump at the chance of becoming a dragon's master. So for this child to refuse its offer was unbelievable, amazing and shocking all in one. But it showed character. His character. Who he is at heart. This child was special in the Dragon's eyes. He wasn't like the others. He didn't seek power. He wasn't selfish. He wasn't greedy. He was kind and exhilarating. She, yes SHE was drawn to this strange boy. She wanted now to be with him and fight for him. No she needed to be with him and she was determined to be.

The dragon glowed brightly and Yuto once again was forced to shut his eyes. When he opened them he no longer saw the dragon but instead a young girl about his age. The young girl was really pretty. She had creamy white skin, long luscious rich black hair that was swept back and touching the ground, her eyes were the same as in her dragon form as well as her wings. She had rainbow scales covering her cheeks. Canine tooth jutted from her mouth smirking at Yuto. She had small curves already showing on her body. Her nails were painted obsidian in color. Another thing was that the girl was completely naked. Yuto could see her chest that had two small bumps with her pink nipples showing, with her 12 silver tails shrunken to fit her new size swishing behind her with her hands on her hips.

"How does my human form look Yuto-kun" She spoke in a sweet and melodic voice. Twirling around to show him the back side of her body.

Blushing, Yuto quickly turned around. "Put some clothes on already!"

"Hmm... is it really a problem because I'm not clothed?" She responded

"Yes, yes it is a problem now put some clothes on!" Yuto again shouted

The dragon pouted, not liking that Yuto didn't look at her. I mean what's with humans and their need to be clothed all the time. She thought irritated. She reluctantly listened to him and conjure up some clothes. "Is this better Yuto-kun?" she said

Taking a chance Yuto turned around and looked at her. Surprised she adorn a Black kimono. It stopped below her knees. It had multiple blue dragons looking like they were flying around it with gold eyes. She had her Dragon clan's symbol (1) Tattooed on her right and left legs and not known to Yuto but the Hikari clan symbol (2) Tattooed on her neck. The Namikaze symbol (3) was on her kimono over her heart. The Uzumaki clan's symbol on the back of her kimono in pink.

Twirling once more she looked back at Yuto and saw him stuck and blushing not able to take his eyes off of her. She smiled and walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. That seemed to knock him outta his trance. Looking at her Yuto smiled.

"You look very pretty dragon-Chan" Yuto said while eye smiling

Shyly she spoke. 'R-Rua" she spoke softly while looking down.

"Hmm? What was that?" Yuto asked not hearing her.

Clenching her fist she spoke up. "R-Rua! My names Rua, the twelve tailed dragon, Dragoness of Dragons and last of the oldest existing dragon clan. "I'm a Demimordial (4) of the last Primordial dragon Clan." She finished

"Ah, I see, it's a pleasure to meet you Rua-Chan" spoke Yuto

Fidgeting, Rua cut her hand and raise it up to Yuto. "I respect what you said earlier. So instead of being my master how about you become my lifelong partner" she offered

Yuto thought it over. Smiled and cut his hands to form the packed. "Yes, I would love to be partners." With that he and Rua shook hands. Their blood mixing with the others. Rua turned her head to the side with a small blush not wanting to look at the boy's cute face and for the fact that they just formed a bond not seen for ages.

"We are now one, we are partners. Rua said after pushing her blush down and letting go of his hand.

Yuto looked at Rua as if he just realized something. And he had. "Rua-Chan, I just noticed after all the excitement that you only look to be about my age." He asked

"Yes, that is because I am in human years but my age differs in Dragon years." She replied.

Yuto nodded and asked. "How old are you in Dragon years"

"You are not supposed to ask a lady that!" she yelled face red from anger and crossed her arms and turn her head to the side away from Yuto.

"I'm sorry, I was only curious but I spoke without thinking of your feelings, please forgive me" Yuto responded sincerely while bowing, truly feeling sorry.

Turning back to the boy, Rua smiled. "Its fine Yuto-kun" Blushing at the end. Biting her lip and glancing at Yuto every now and then with a blush she contemplating something. Then making up her mind she quickly but surely in a burst of speed appeared in front of Yuto and before he could react, she kissed him fully on the mouth exchanging saliva. When she pulled back she glowed once again and as she glowed a tattoo of her dragon form appeared on the left side of Yuto's back. As the glowing dies down and Yuto coming outta his daze look from the kiss, he looks at Rua. She looks the same except for the tattooed that said seal on her neck and unknown to Yuto the tattoo that was on her bottom left cheek.(Revealed in later chapters ;) )

"R-Rua, what was that for" Yuto asked as he touched his lips.

"Sorry Yuto-kun, but I had to. I know you don't want to be consider my master so I did the best next thing and made you into my Jinchuriki." Rua said as she bowed as she apologize.

"Jinchuriki? I read about them in some books at the library in my dad's Office where sometimes he let me go in to read. He restricted some areas where I couldn't go in but well I was curious and didn't listen" Yuto finished as he place his hand on the back of his head. "Jinchuriki's are human's that have tailed beasts sealed inside of them. They exhibit extraordinary power due to the immense chakra reserves they possess" He said showing his knowledge of tailed beast

Nodding Rua responded. "Yes you are correct. I needed you to become my Jinchuriki Yuto-kun. One reason is that your world would hunt me down and seal me inside someone so that they'd have more power/strength in their village to use against others. The main/most important reason is that many other beings will come after me in the future. In fact there are some that have come already to try to seal me into them or absorb my power but I defeated them but I can't keep doing that, no matter how much power I possess I'm still young and inexperienced when it comes to using my power".

"I understand your situation Ru-chan, I will become your Jinchuriki if that's what you really want" Yuto said with an honest smile

Rua smiled brightly as she formed a few hand signs and placed her hand on Yuto's forehead. Then she disappeared in chakra form inside of Yuto.

Yuto then heard the voice of Rua inside of his head

"Yuto-kun can you hear me?" she asks

'Yes I can Ru-chan' thought Yuto

"Great! I'll transfer the knowledge for the hand signs to resummon you back to your world Yuto-kun" Rua Said

Not even a second later was it that Yuto found himself with the knowledge of the hand signs to resummon himself back to Konoha.

Performing the hand signs perfectly, Yuto found the same seal that brought him to Rua's Realm was now again under him once again, becoming transparent once again and disappearing.

(Konoha: Forest of Death)

Yuto once again found himself inside the forest of death in the exact place he was when he was summoned the first time.

"Hmm, it worked" Yuto smiled at his success at performing the signs correctly.

"Did you doubt me?!" asked Rua with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Of course not Ru-chan" Yuto said with a sweat drop. "I wonder how much time has passed since I was gone." Yuto wondered aloud

"Exactly about one minute has passed, Yuto-kun" Rua spoke up inside his head

"Really? It felt like a couple of hours though" Yuto question baffled by that.

"Hai" she replied

"Amazing" he said as he started to jump through the vast and dangerous forest with a carefree expression. Arriving at the entrance to Training ground 44, Yuto jumped over the gate and landed without a sound on the ground.

Without forming hand signs the blonde haired child shushin'd to the stone faces that over looked the village. Appearing on top of his father's head; the Fourth Hokage.

"You know Ru-chan" Started Yuto. While inside the seal Rua paid attention to what the boy had to say. Looking down on the entire village; seeing all the civilians go about their day with smiles on their faces brought a smile to the young boy's face.

"I want to protect this village. No, this world from those that wishes to destroy it in the times to come. I will become the strongest shinobi to have ever lived. No matter what or who stands in my way I will push forward. I will fear nothing and no one. If I'm knocked down then I'll just get back up faster than before. I will grow stronger each and every time. I refuse to believe in destiny or fate, those are just empty beliefs one believes when they choose not to fight. And if there is such a thing as fate, whatever awaits me at the end I will kick it aside. I will crush it with my bare hands. I will never give up. I will never break my promises.

WOOOOOSH…….

As the wind picks up and blows his hair; Yuto makes his declaration.

My name is Yuto Uzumaki Namikaze and this is the path I'll walk. I will be this world's light." As Yuto finished his speech. If one were to look behind him; they would've been able to see multiple figures behind the young Namikaze. One of those figures was Yasuo; smiling down at the child with his hand on his right shoulder.

"I will always be by your side Yuto-kun, through the good and bad we'll go through it all together!" Declared Rua

Smirking confidently Young Yuto Mentally nodded and jumps off of the stone face of his father and fall/dives down towards the village.

Back on the stone faces in the forest behind the mountain if one were to look, one were to see a Man; with long white spikey hair sitting down on a tree branch and writing into a notebook and looking towards the direction Yuto was with a smile on his face.

'You'll do great things Gaki, I just know it' thought the man as he looks at the sunrise…………_

(Year: 62ME)

(A/N: Someone please tell me if this is right. I don't know if this is the correct year or if this is even how you right Naruto time lines. I got it from a website (shrugs) so let me know if this is right.)

12 years have passed by. A lots changed in those years and many things have happened. As the season's changes, so have the village hidden in the leaves. It seems so much duller without our Blonde Namikaze heir no longer in the village.

We could get into that more but, I seemed to have spotted some orange color in this dull picture……

Yes there, something or rather someone was clothed in an orange jumpsuit hanging in front of the stone faces defacing them with different colors of paint. This boy was one Naruto Uzumaki, the infamous container of the Kyubi no kitsune.

The Nine Tailed Fox attack the village twelve years ago; being controlled by a masked man that claimed to be the late Madara Uchiha. By using the Kyubi, the masked man destroyed a large portion of the village until it was stopped via sealed by the late fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki into a baby boy. By sacrificing their lives they were able to stop the Kyubi and its rampage, making Naruto into its jinchuriki. The Third Hokage, who at that time decided to take up the position of Hokage once more; thought it was a good idea to let the villagers know about the result in the defeat of the Kyubi by their Fourth Hokage. Thinking that his people would see young Naruto as a hero, he thought it was best to tell them about his jinchuriki status. Though this had the opposite effect of what was hoped by both Minato and his predecessor.

Hiruzen passed a law where no one from the older generations must tell the younger gen about Naruto. The consequences of such an act of speaking about the Kyubi attack and how it connects to Naruto resulted in that person's death. Some feared the consequences and kept quiet. Some spoke in secret about it while many parents told their children to stay away from the little demon.

This isolation sadden the child, especially since he didn't know the reasons behind their shunning and mistreatments.

Though Naruto's early life hasn't been all that bad because he had both his Kitsu-Nisan, Weasel-Nisan and Inu- Nisan and a few others who looked after and played with him, as well as protected him from the villagers that would try to harm him. They treated him like family and brought him all kinds of good things to enjoy. Though all that stop when he turned 8 years old. One day Kitsu-Nisan up and disappeared. Inu- Nisan didn't come around all that much anymore. Weasel- Nisan still came around and kept him company but he couldn't stay too long or visit him all that much because of his duties to the village. Soon Naruto was left alone to fend for himself. After Kitsu-Nisan disappearance the orphanage kicked him out and he lived on the streets until the Hokage finally found out and gave Naruto his own room in an apartment.

Enough about our young blonde's early childhood for now. Let's get back to the before. At this time Naruto had completely vandalize all the faces of the Hokage while snickering.

(About 15 minutes later)

We find Naruto being pursued by many Chunin's and a few Jonin's as well.

"Naruto! Get back here!" screamed one of the men in pursuit of the blonde

"Keep dreaming losers! As if you'll catch me!" he yelled back while laughing.

The chase continues….

Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked out the window from his office. With his hand behind his back and one on his pipe, he smiled.

"That boy's just like you Yuto-kun, well, in some ways" spoke the aged Kage. "It's truly a shame you had to leave the village" he now looks towards the sky. "Come home soon Yuto, Naruto miss and needs you, we all do" saying this he smirks and looks on at his crystal ball. Homing in on his target he smiled. "Time truly does changes a man, eh Yuto-kun". That smile soon changed. "Let's hope not too much"

CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP

(0)Tungsten- Tungsten is basically the strongest of the three strongest metals in the world.

(1)Dragon clan's symbol- The Dragon Clan symbols basically looks like 12 dragons of different colors swirling around like the Uzumaki Clans Symbol, with a Giant Head of a Black Dragon with pink eyes in the middle with its mouth opened like a roar.

(2)The Hikari symbol- Can't describe it so type in this link in the URL to see the pic: https/goo.gl/images/zpy2Y9 the pic should pop up.

(3)The Namikaze symbol- Again can't describe it sorry so here's the link: https/goo.gl/images/HUHoKb- type this in the URL and it should pop up.

(4)Demimordial- A Demimordial is like a demi human in a sense. The Primordial beast mated with a mortal and intern that offspring will have the benefits of a Primordial while not fully being a primordial. *will be explained more. I'm tired right now -_-

Well well well!!!! We have finished the second chapt. Guys! Now this paragraph I think is a lil longer then the first two yeah? As I've said before or I think I've said this (Thinks) eh whatever that's beside the point, just know that the story will be Ampt up soon with action, love and humooooor. Be patience my pets.

Tell me how you guys like my Oc Rua ;0 the Twelve Dragon! Yasssss, I know its bad assssss.

Let me know your thoughts on this chapt. If yah have iny thing. Until next time ladies!


	4. REport!

**Hey hey my pets sorry I hate to say this but I'm taking this story dowwwwn and putting it back inside my vast library of stories XD. No but In all seriousness though I'm not taking this story from because I got writers block or inything like tht I just had a really good idea for another version of this story… and with all that's going on this year I simply been distracted I know you guys have as well. Iny who I thank all u guys for reading this story I appreciate u guys soooo much I understand if ur done with me 😩 I completely understand. However the new version of this story has a new name it's called Hollow Light and it's a single paring. And for now on my stories parings will be single pairings unless like I do a sekirei story or highschool dxd story or any anime or manga that has harems lol. Well I have stories of those shows/Mangas that have harems and I done the main character or my oc have a single paring in the story buh yeah. So with this said again please forgive me for doing this believe you me that I know how this feels when ur reading a story and the author just quits on yah I thought I would never be like tht but hey I'm not a quiterrr I have the new version of this story first chapter coming out dis week and it's alil diff and I think u guys may like it. It's a bit similar to the strongest Shinobi in ways but I changed a few things. So I'll see you guys there yeah? Oh! oh! Befo I forget guys I have another story ima start that came to mind it's called Naruto: The Lost Clan. I would like good honest feedbacks and maybe a partner for my laziness lol I used to not be a lazy writer but now sadly I am but I need someone with great ideas and someone who'll keep me on my toses. So pm me. Champ out!**


End file.
